warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Undertow
} | info = * Hydroid submerges into a pool of water with a 1.5 / 2.5 / 3 / 4 meters radius, becoming invulnerable to damage and untargetable by enemies. Enemies that wander onto the pool sink and disappear from sight, become suspended in a Knockdown state, and drown taking 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 base damage per second; drowning enemies also receive 1% / 1.5% / 1.7% / 2% of their maximum health as damage, which continuously stack every second while enemies remain submerged. ** Base damage and damage increase per second are affected by Ability Strength. ** Radius is affected by Ability Range. *** Undertow uses the following expression when accounting for Ability Range: Base Range Ability Range }} ** Casting speed is affected by and . ** Damage increase per second applies to each individual enemy. The stacked damage for a single enemy resets to base damage when the submerged enemy exits the pool. ** Submerged enemies receive increased damage proportionate to the number of enemies inside Undertow. ** The current number of submerged enemies trapped within Undertow is displayed on the ability icon. ** Allied players can shoot into Undertow to contribute 50% of their total damage from weapons and abilities, distributed evenly to all submerged enemies. ** Status Effects apply to all submerged enemies, with their effects and debuff timers paused until enemies exit Undertow. * While active, Hydroid can aim at an enemy target within 10 / 12 / 13 / 15 meters and press the primary attack key (default ) to expend 5''' energy, launching a water tendril from the pool, grabbing the target and pulling it into Undertow. ** Grab range is affected by Ability Range. ** Energy cost per grab is affected by Ability Efficiency. ** If the targeted enemy is unable to be pulled, the tendril will release it after a few seconds. ** Released bodies may make enemies suspicious and stop short of the pool. This will often result in them walking away from the puddle, requiring Hydroid to pull them in manually. * Undertow drains '''6 / 4 / 3 / 2 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Hydroid has energy. Undertow will end if Hydroid runs out of energy, jumps ( ), rolls (2x ), or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). Hydroid can slowly move while in Undertow by draining 1''' energy point per '''0.2 meters moved. ** Activation and travel energy costs are affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ** and other energy restoring effects are deactivated while Undertow is channeled. However, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, Syndicate effects such as Blight and Entropy can still restore energy. ** If moving while in undertow you can sprint (hold ) for faster movement speed. Mods that affect sprint speed also work with this. * While hidden in his liquid form, Hydroid can cast all other abilities which exhibit similar and altered effects: ** can damage submerged enemies within Undertow. can also proc on submerged enemies. ** allows Hydroid to remain submerged in Undertow and travel in waveform for half the normal distance. *** Undertow will not drain additional energy when Hydroid moves via Tidal Surge. *** Enemies previously submerged in Undertow will be pulled along by Tidal Surge. ** centers the kraken on Undertow and spawns tentacles inside the pool. Charged cast can extend tentacle spawn radius outside Undertow. *** Tentacles will capture enemies when they emerge from Undertow. *** Tentacle Swarm deals 200% damage when cast from Undertow. * Hydroid's Companion will also be submerged, regardless of distance from him. His companion will not become invulnerable and is susceptible to damage from explosions. * Enemy corpses will be released from Undertow when killed. * Cannot switch, fire, or reload weapons, perform parkour Maneuvers except jump and roll, nor collect Pickups while in liquid form. * Can be cast while in midair to enter liquid form. Undertow pool will form when Hydroid lands on the ground. * Aura effects from enemy Eximus will not apply to Hydroid while he is submerged but nearby Tenno will suffer from the effects of the Eximus unit's aura if they are in range. ** Energy Leech Eximus still will drain energy when in the pool, however. * When Hydroid is submerged, the game treats him as invisible to enemies. As such, any kills on unalerted enemies with undertow will count as a stealth kill. ** Also causes the to deal bonus stealth damage to enemies. *** There is a bug related to this where a Zenistar built with blast will continue to deal bonus damage to some enemies even when Hydroid re-emerges from the puddle. *Submerged enemies cannot prevent Tenno from capturing an Interception point. This makes it incredibly efficient at completely locking down towers on Interception missions. | augment = |tips = * Undertow will knockdown enemies within range when they sink into the puddle. Activating then deactivating Undertow allows you to set up Ground Finisher attacks with your melee weapon on nearby enemies. * If you see an enemy Eximus walk into the pool, deactivate Undertow and expose them to attacks, as their Auras will remain active while submerged. ** As Energy Leech Eximus are still able to steal energy from Hydroid while in the pool, it's ill advised to drag them in. It's safer to cast Tempest Barrage or Tentacle Swarm on their location when they are far away to avoid losing massive amounts of energy per second. * When running an Infested Defense (such as an uncontested Dark Sector or Orokin Derelict), stand near the cryopod or a walkway to the cryopod and activate Undertow. Once you've collected several enemies, deactivate Undertow and chain together Area of Effect skills such as and . * If you are under heavy fire, activate Undertow to regenerate your shields, as well as health depending on whether your squad has a member with the aura equipped. * Undertow is useful for gathering large numbers of enemies in one spot for another player to kill them once the ability has ended. * Undertow cannot be used to bypass corpus laser doors by itself. |max = |bugs = * At times a miniature Hydroid and his sentinel can be seen on the pool. ** When this bug occurs enemies will begin throwing grenades at the player and will be able to injure the player. ** This bug can also rarely occur on PS4, however instead of appearing tiny you will see Hydroid's head and shoulders clip through the floor at their normal size (only when moving). ** If Battalyst and Manic Bombard do not die after 1 minute, they are freed from Undertow. * Some bosses, such as General Sargas Ruk can be submerged by Undertow, making them invulnerable to outside damage by other players. * Enemies see dead bodies that are killed and will often refuse to enter the pool. This requires the use of hydroid to manually pull them in. * A sentinel equipped with will still attempt to suck up loot while in the pool, which blocks the player's reticle and prevents them from targeting enemies to drag into the pool. ** This will slightly alleviate itself after staying in the pool for an extended period, as sentinels will "freeze up" and stop moving if the player idles for too long. * Cameras can be targeted, but cannot be tentacled in. * Downed Bursa will stay in undertow and count as alive there. }} See Also * de:Kielholen es:Resaca ru:Отлив Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Hydroid Category:Update 13 Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities